herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Therese and Jeanette
"Take us to the nearest strip club in town." ''"That kinda place is always a feast for us demons." '' — Therese and Jeanette to Dante, Season 4 Therese and Jeanette are Supportive Characters of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Mid-Class Demon Capabilities *Shapeshifting: Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) are mid tier demons, who are capable of shapeshifting to conceal their true demon forms. Their shapeshifting ability exceeds most of their kind, making them capable of shifting their bodies into any person or any creature imaginable almost without any limit. *Demonic Healing (Therese): Therese is capable of healing other demons by transferring her demonic energy, although she has proven that she can do that to humans (or non-demonic mutants) with the cost of her demonic energy residing in the person forever. The healing costs Therese a lot of her energy, making her incapable of overusing it. *Angelic Trigger (Jeanette): Jeanette, who was an Angel before she was turned into a demon, is capable of unleashing her hidden angelic energy to her surroundings. This will grant herself an immense power to either stun targets around her, attack or destroy her surroundings. This ability however, drains huge load of her energy. *Decent Brawl skills Cammy Rogers and Chun-Li Zhang taught them a bit about hand-to-hand combat. Their fighting styles are heavily influenced by the two women. Roll Buffs: Therese *Base HP: 12 *Demonic Healing costs 6hp *+2 damage using Arbiter Jeanette *Base HP: 12 *Angelic Trigger costs 6hp *+2 for any action using Osiris Items: *Arbiter and Osiris Personality Playful Background Therese and Jeanette aren't actually their real names, they are just nameless demons created by a Top Tier demon shapeshifter called "The Creator". They lived with The Creator in Limbo Town, becoming his servants, to fight for him and do all his bidding. They were extremely loyal to him, despite him not actually caring for them. One day, a traveler Dante Alighieri visited Limbo Town and immediately caught The Creator's interest. Aside from that he mistook Dante for a demon hunter, he noticed that this human somehow could defy illusions, obfuscate--basically all demon powers. Took him a while to figure out that it had something to do with Dante's dog tag. He then shifted himself as Dante and stolen the tag from his trailer while the human was not home. The Creator also took Dante's partners: Cammy and Chun-Li with an attempt of turning them into his demon servants. He then ordered Therese and Jeanette to disguise as Cammy and Chun-Li, only to slay Dante afterwards when they have the chance. The real Dante, without his tag, was assaulted by some of The Creator's low tier demon servants. He was saved by a small family of demon hunters which later sprayed him with Holy Water. As he got back to his trailer, his clothes and self being dampened with the Holy Water--allowed him to reveal Therese and Jeanette's disguise. It burned their skins. He beaten them up and they took him to The Creator--who was apparently stuck in Dante's form with the negation tag--fighting Cammy and Chun-Li. Dante threatened to kill the twin demons if The Creator hurts either Cammy or Chun-Li, but The Creator ignored the warning, showing that he did not care about Therese and Jeanette at all. Dante eventually killed him, saving Chun-Li--but Cammy was at the brink of her death. Therese offered to heal her but she warned him about the cost of her "demonism" residing in Cammy forever. Dante had to allow her to save Cammy, but he didn't let the twin demons go and "prisoned" them within his trailer to learn more about the demonic curse. At one night, the starving twin demons begged for Dante to bring them to a strip club to feed. In the club, Therese was assaulted by a demon hunter--disguised as a stripper. Jeanette tried to help her sister but she was knocked out cold, leaving the weakened Therese alone. Dante eventually came and defeated the demon hunter bare-handed, saving the two demons. Dante as a human earned the twin demons' gratitude and respect ever since, and they decided to stick with him to pay the debt. Chun-Li named them Therese and Jeanette, and this only made them attached to the small family even more. They are now living with the three, disguising as their pets: a pair of dogs, cats or birds. After Dante actually got his new career as a hired demon hunter, the twin demons tend to accompany and assist him on the job. Trivia *Therese and Jeanette were actually planned to be random NPCs for a one-shot RP session for Dante, but they turned significant as the story went. Now they are basically comic-relief for Dante's entire arc. *Therese and Jeanette often take Dante, Cammy or Chun-Li's form, just to annoy him. *Therese was probably non-demonic mutant who was turned by The Creator through contract, considering that: Jeanette was an Angel turned Demon, and that The Creator tried to fool Cammy and Chun-Li into signing demonic contracts and becoming one. After The Creator's death, the twins' contracts must have been broken, but they still remain demons. *Therese, Jeanette and Tourette are names taken from NPCs of Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines. *Angelic Trigger is a wordplay of "Devil Trigger" from Devil May Cry series. *Arbiter and Osiris are originally Dante's weapons in DmC: Devil May Cry. *The twin demons mostly take forms of Classic DMC Trish and Lady, claiming that they took the inspiration from some demon hunters they once encountered. Out of character, this is making it somewhat funny to have Trish and Lady assisting DmC (Reboot) Dante instead of Classic DMC Dante. Category:Characters Category:Mutants